


Stargazing

by castielfics



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielfics/pseuds/castielfics
Summary: In where Mina and Chaeyoung's favorite routine is to stargaze every 10pm
Kudos: 2





	Stargazing

_**"Look at the stars,Mina."**_ Chaeyoung muttered as she laid down on Mina's lap.

Stargazing was their thing Every night,they would come out at exactly 10pm to watch the stars.

_**“It's beautiful Chaengie"**_ Mina replies to the younger as she strokes her blonde short hair.

Mina and Chaeyoung both met in a hospital during their regular check ups. They both found out in the same day that they had terminal disease. Their first conversation started at the park beside hospital. They became close and not long after,they fell inlove with each other.

_**"Sometimes,I do wonder how heaven feels like"**_ Chaeyoung suddenly said and Mina rose her eyebrows.

" _ **Then I realised,it's when I'm with you"**_ Chaeyoung added with a cheesy grin causing the Japanese girl to blush.

_**"Wow so bashful.Since when did you become so confident?"**_ Mina questioned while laughing along with the younger.

The two never wasted their days of being together. They both want to cherish every moment until their last breath. Because they know that they don't have too much time left together in this world. They soon need to leave.

_**"It's been only 7 months since we met each other"**_ Mina said as they both smiled reminiscing all the good times they had together.

_**"In such a short time I never knew that I was gonna fall inlove with you"**_ Chaeyoung says to Mina.Both eyes sparkling with love as they look onto each other's eyes.

_**"Chaengie,you do know that we don't have much time left right?"**_ Mina said sadly.

_**"I know.I want to spend every last moments with you"**_ Chaeyoung said sincerely while sitting up holding Mina's hand.

_**"I'm scared.I don't want to go yet"**_ Mina said as her tears start to fall.Chaeyoung's eyes glistened upon the heart breaking sight.

_**"Hey,remember what I told you?We're in this together,ok?If you go,I go"**_ Chaeyoung says while holding her partner's hands.

_**"It's just that I'm tired Chae.My body feels like giving up already"**_ Mina says while sobbing onto the younger's chest.Chaeyoung hugs her tighter while her tears starts to fall down.

_**"I feel that too.But remember,I'm always here for you Mina.I love you so much."**_ Chaeyoung kisses Mina's forehead while stroking her back

_**. "I love you too Chaeyoung...so much"**_ Mina replies as she kisses the younger's lips. The kiss they shared was gentle and passionate.Parting,their eyes look onto each other with love and genuinity.

_**"I'm sleepy,Chae"**_ Mina states while laying her head in Chaeyoung's lap.

_**"Go ahead,baby."**_ Chaeyoung smiles while stroking her cheeks.

_**"Can you sing for me?"**_ Mina pleads with puppy eyes making Chaeyoung giggle.

_**"Ofcourse my love.I'd do that"**_ Chaeyoung genuinely states while giving Mina a peck on her lips.

(bold-flashbacks)

Stroking her head,she starts to sing.

_oneul haruneun eottaennayo (How was your day today?)_

Mina smiles,burying her face onto Chaeyoung.

_himdeun ireun eopseonnayo (Anything bad happened?)_

**"Chaeyoung,you're diagnosed with a terminal disease" the doctor says.**

_geureoke haruharu saragamyeon dweneun geogetjo_

_(You just need to get through Day by day)_

_jogeumman deo himeul naeyo nae saenggage (Have strength, think of me)_

**"We can get through this together,Mina" Chaeyoung mutters as she hugs Mina.**

_Baby think about me all night long uri hamkkehaneun i shigan_

_(We are together right now)_

**"Polaroid pics?" Mina asks Chaeyoung.**

**"To remind us of our memories together!Here,so that you won't forget" Chaeyoung said while handing a photo of them both.**

_kkumsogeseon ojik uri dulmani mandeureogal haengbokan sungan_

_(In our dreams, it's just us two As we make our happy moments)_

**"Our bucket list is half done.What do you say?" Chaeyoung says walking with Mina in the amusement park.**

**"Such happy memories we created in a short span of time" Mina says and they look at each other with smiles.**

_Shalala lala shalala lala jal jayo uri kkumsogeseo dashi mannayo_

_(Shalala lala shalala lala Good night Let's meet in our dreams)_

**"I love you Mina.I really do" Chaeyoung confessed to Mina.She then kisses her and Mina replies**

**"I love you too Chaeyoung,more than you thought" Mina said while hugging her tightly.**

skip song part

_oneuldo sugo mani haesseoyo ije pyeoni shwieoyo nae saenggakamyeonseo_

_(You did a good job today Now rest comfortably As you think of me)_

Chaeyoung looks at Mina and she felt her final breath.

This is it,Chaeyoung thought. Instead of panicking ,she needs to accept it.

Mina was gone at this moment.

Chaeyoung's tears flow down.

She kisses Mina's forehead,nose and finally her lips.

She cradles Mina in her arms, _my happy pill was gone_.

_nado geudae saenggakamyeo geudae kkumsoge chajagalkkeyo jal jayo Good night_

_(I'll think of you too And find you in your dreams Good night, good night)_

Chaeyoung sings finishing the song.

She looks at Mina in her arms and starts sobbing under the sky full of stars Chaeyoung looks up the stars while pulling her close to her

_**"Hey,I know you can hear me.Just...k-know that I'll be there soon...Don't worry baby...we'll b-be together.I-i love you..so so m-much"**_ Chaeyoung said while stuttering as she breaks down in tears

She then felt her body weakened as her eyes drooped

She smiled knowing that she's able to see Mina now.

She's happy she can be with Mina in heaven.

Chaeyoung took her final breath before finally falling asleep in eternity with her beloved Mina.

Finally they got what they wished for,to be together forever.


End file.
